Sesshoumaru's Betrayal
by Kurai-Youkai
Summary: Ever wonder why Sesshoumaru hated humans. What was his childhood like. Did he and Inuyasha ever get along. Well this is my version of his life plz R&RDISCONTINUED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Inuyasha characters. If I did do you honestly think I would _share them._ so please don't sue me you will only get my paper and pencils, and I want to keep them

"Sesshou, come and play with me." a young InuYasha yelled. "Just a minute, I'm doing something." Sesshoumaru called back. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, by youkai standards were still small children, less than the age of 10 in ningen years. "Sesshoumaru," InuYasha begged, "come play with me. Frog lady is being mean to me again." Sesshoumaru walked in a playfully tugged on InuYasha's dog ears. "AHHH, don't do that Sessy. Ya know that really bugs me." " I have told you be fore don't call me Sessy. And if you listened to Frida (A/N that was the name of the frog demon who happens to be InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's nanny) she wouldn't be driving us both nuts." Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha's hand, "C'mon you said you wanted to go out and play. Lets go into the gardens, that's a good place to play." Both of the pups ran outside to play.

"InuTaisho, you have that ningen bitch and hanyou, let me take my son." said Sorimaru (A/N I don't know what the real name of sissy's mom is) She looked out the window and watched InuYasha and Sesshoumaru play. "He belongs with me not that damn mutt." she said as the two played. "Watch yourself woman. That is my son InuYasha, same as Sesshoumaru. And they will both be staying with me. After all you do know the reason that we are no longer mates, do you not?" InuTaisho asked. "Come here again and ask to keep Sesshoumaru and he will know as well." "Hai, as you _wish_ InuTaisho-sama," Sorimaru sneered, "I will take my leave then." As she turned to leave, she stopped and said, "You may want to keep a close eye on your precious bitch and hanyou. There are may other you kais out there not happy about this _arrangement._" As InuTaisho pled and panicked at what she said, she walked away laughing evilly the whole time.

It was know late evening and Sesshoumaru was walking down the hall to his father's bedroom. " You said that you wanted to see me father." sesshoumaru said. " Hai, I did. I don't want you to leave, speak, or have anything to do with your moth-" "But why, she is my mother." Sesshoumaru whined. " YOU WILL NOT LEAVE WITH HER, UNDERSTAND." Sesshoumaru hung his head in defeat and murmured "Hai, I understand." "Good, you may return to your room, I will see you in the morning." Sesshoumaru turned quickly, so that his father wouldn't see that he was crying. (A/N I am gonna have to have a talk with sessy daddy. You don't make sessy cry and get away with it) Inutaisho sighed '_At least this way he doesn't know'_. 

InuYasha heard someone running through the halls. He got up and went to the door to see Sesshoumaru running down the hall. "Sesshou, why are ya running down the-" "LEAVE ME ALONE." Sesshoumaru yelled at him and then ran into his room leaving a very confused InuYasha in the hall. " I wonder what that was about." InuYasha said quietly to himself. He went back into his room, deciding it was a good idea to do what his older brother said.

Sesshoumaru finished his breakfast. "I'm gonna go outside." "Okay, go." his father said. (A/N I wrote this on paper first and now have major writer's cramp) Sesshoumaru was outside in the gardens, he was by his favorite spot. A small creek were there where tons on bushes and trees. He heard a rustle, when he looked up he saw……his mother?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I left a cliffy. MWAAHAAA. I am so evil, but I like it like this. I have the second chapter done and wont post it till I get 7 reviews

Translations

1. Hanyou- mixed breed

2. Hai- yes

3. -sama- has high authority

4. Ningen- human

5. Youkai- demon

I think that's it, want the next chapter, then you need to review


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Inuyasha characters. That privilage sadly isn't mine *runs out of the room crying*

"Ocasan!" Sesshoumaru ran up to his mother and hugged her tightly. "Sess-chan, quiet please, I must be quick. I can't bee seen here, but I had to see you_" "Why can't you visit me anymore?" Sesshoumaru asked. " Because your father's new mistress hates the idea of his ex-mate coming around. Sess-chan, don't tell InuYasha any of your secrets and have absolutely no contact with that ningen bitch, they are weak, and will make our race weak." Sesshoumaru tilted his head, confused, but would do whatever his mother asked of him, "Hai, I will do what you say." "Arigato Sess-chan. I will sneak over and vist you again soon. And remember, tell no one that we met today." And after saying that Sorimaru quietly took off. 'So that is why father doesn't want mother around. His ningen wife is afraid of us youkai, and she should be. Us youkai rule over the ningens'

Sesshoumaru walked along the river bank for about 20 minutes then sat down to think. 

(A/N I could really use something to drink, brb, got my mountain dew the worlds best pop but someone stole my skittles DAMN them, I'll be okay, maybe?) "Sessy, wanna come play with me?" InuYasha asked. "Iie, now go away." Sesshoumaru said. "But pleeaaaasssseee, come play wi-" "I said GO AWAY, I'm thinking," Sesshoumaru commanded. InuYasah ran away from him crying. 'Darn, I don't want to do that to him, mother is right. He is already making me weak'. 

"InuYasha-sama, quit crying. Your brother is just getting older and doesn't want to paly with you all the time anymore," Frida tried to comfort the heartbroken InuYasha. He looked up from her lap and sniffed, then wiped away some of his tears, "Are you sure?" he asked, still doubtful. Frida sighed, "If you want I can go talk to your father about it." Her answer was a nod from InuYasha. "Oh, I almost forgot, your ocasan wanted to see you today. Now go run along to her." InuYasha jumped up and ran down the halls to see his ocasan. 'InuYasha is too sensitive, but I better talk to InuTaisho about it' And she walked up the strairs to talk with the lord of the western lands.

It had been 3 weeks since Sesshoumaru has been secretly meeting his ocasan. His father had yelled at him for being so mean to InuYasha. 'That baby is getting so spioled, he'll never last in a real fight. That damn hanyou needs to grow up' Sesshoumaru angrily thought to himself. "Oh well. What else should I expect from some one who has ningen blood running through thier viens." Sesshoumaru said out loud to himself. "Sesshoumaru, come here and be quick about it," Sorimaru said. Sesshoumaru made sure the coast was clear before running to meet her. "Are you ready for our job tonight, Sess-chan." "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I couldn't be any more ready." Sesshoumaru said. "Good. Then let us go then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not too much of a cliffy. Damn, I tried. Want more, well I want more reviews. Don't be afraid to give me any suggests or just tell me I should stick to drawing. Tell me what you think

Translations

1. Hanyou- half breed

2. Ocasan- mother

3. Arigato- thanks

4. Youkai- demon

5. Ningen- human

6. Iie-no


End file.
